


When the Kids are Away

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuties, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Rated for mild NSFW comment, Somewhere after S3, based on prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: ...Librarian and Guardian take advantage of the peace.





	When the Kids are Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I saw a prompt and ran with it and I regret nothing. I'm so happy to have written this because I've been busy writing longer fics but I've been feeling a little crappy about my work so to have completed this and been happy with it, I'm super happy, and excited to share it with you. These two had their own conversation and it ran away from me a little. I hope you like it!

Strolling down the lightly illuminated corridors of the Annex and catching Flynn working at their desk, Eve abruptly diverted from her original path to the Library and instead entered the building's central room. The man in question had his head buried in a book as per usual, with two more open beside it, and whenever he did pull away from them it was only to scribble down some notes in one of his journals. The red kerchief that had earlier been tied neatly around his neck now lay draped over the vintage Duke telephone that resided at the corner of the desk, and his hair which anyone else would describe as permanently unruly but which Eve would happily declare to be, 'just Flynn' had become more mussed due to him having his fingers nestled in it as he rested his elbow on the table, concentrating intently on his work. 

"There you are," the blonde commented as she stepped towards him.

For what was probably the first time in a couple of hours, Flynn looked up from his work. A broad smile lit up his face when his eyes fell upon the Guardian who was dressed down in simple light blue jeans and a loose-fitting white tee.

It had been a fairly quiet, if long day for them, the Clippings Book had sent the three younger Librarians off their own mission so the couple had taken the opportunity to set about focusing on their own work, not even taking a moment to have lunch together. They spent so much time running about from one mission to another, from one magical madman to another that sometimes they barely got a chance to deal with the paperwork.

“There _you_ are,” Flynn repeated softly, locking his gaze with hers.

Though his dimples sat brightly at the corners of his lips, Eve could tell the day was wearing on Flynn by the red beginning to line his eyes. “How are you doing?” she asked, motioning to the piles of work scattered in front of him.

He scrunched up his nose and replied, “Alright. I didn’t realise how much there was to update. You know, we’ve had about three recent-ish meetings with Tatiana and Oberon but have any of the outcomes of those meetings been logged in the last century? Noo. How hard is it to just sit down and do the boring stuff?”

Eve had to hold back a scoff at his rant, he of all people could not complain about Librarians not sitting still for two minutes, he never stopped fidgeting and was always waiting to be able to run off and do the ‘fun stuff’. Instead she just said, “Yeah about that...is no one concerned that people are going to find out they’re real? I mean a lot of people know their story.”

“How are they going to find out?” Flynn queried, brows knotting.

“I dunno,” she shrugged. “What if Shakespeare...tells?”

“He’s not going to tell.”

“But what if he does?” she pressed.

“He won’t. We know that,” he assured her.

Now Eve’s brows furrowed. “We do?”

“Well yeah, his time has passed,” Flynn explained.

Determining how to express her concerns, Eve paused for a moment before finally asking, “But what about when we went back? Does that not affect anything? What if he tells people about us?” Her eyes widened as the realities of their time-hopping mission from a while back dawned on her.

“It won’t,” Flynn simply stated. “Time travel the way we did it doesn’t work that way.”

Upon reflection Flynn realised he should have expected the eye roll and groan that followed his statement.

“I hate time travel,” Eve muttered bitterly.

Chuckling, Flynn nodded to the large leather-bound ledgers in her arms and asked, “How about you? How’d you do today?”

“Pretty good actually,” Eve informed him, her scowl drifting away.

“I finished my own work and got a start on these,” she informed him, lightly hugging the articles in her arms. “Charlene sure liked to write _everything_ down.”

With a nostalgic smile Flynn answered, “Yes she did.” Getting mixed feelings about the accounting records that were more familiar to him in another’s possession he enquired, “How are you finding them?”

Eve took a deep breath before replying. “Uh...dense. There’s a lot to get my head around.”

“You sure you don’t want me or Cassandra to give you a hand?” he asked. Both he and the mathematician had offered their assistance previously but Eve had politely turned them down, as he suspected she might now do again.

“Nope,” she insisted with a firm swish of her head. “This was entrusted to me by the original Guardian and as the current Guardian I intend to make it part of my duties and do it as she did.” There was a brief pause before she added, “Oh! That reminds me, receipts for this week please.”

“Oh, uh I don’t have them on me right now, I’ll get them to you later,” Flynn told her.

Bearing a frown Eve replied, “Uh no I need them now. I need to start while this is all fresh in my head.”

“Oh but they’re in my office,” Flynn whined, pouting.

“Flynn please,” she implored, “it’ll really help me if I have new stuff actually in front of me to work with. Come on before the others come home and it’s chaos again.”

The senior Librarian tilted his head over the back of the chair, flailing his arms at his side, and let out an exaggerated groan. “Eeeevve,” he persisted.

Laying the ledgers down on the conference table as she rolled her eyes, Eve made her way over to him. “ _Flynn_ ,” she mocked.

“But it’s so far from here,” he complained, spinning around in the wooden chair.

As she had done many times before, Eve grabbed the arm of the chair and pulled it to a stop, hovering over her Librarian with a raised eyebrow. “You did keep your receipts didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Flynn retorted, narrowing his tired eyes.

“Prove it.”

Knowing that she’d purposely challenged him because she knew he couldn’t back down from it, Flynn frowned at her further, trying hard to clench his jaw. Her steely gaze however soon wore him down.

“You suck,” he countered childishly.

A wicked grin formed at Eve’s lips, and with a wink she replied, “Yeah and you like it.”

Eyes widening momentarily, Flynn bit the corner of his lip but was unable to keep from smirking. He let out a soft laugh and shook his head as Eve released her grip on the chair and backed away, wearing a victorious and rather proud expression.

“I’ll be ten minutes,” was all he could muster in reply as he rose from his seat, his legs tingling from the relief of being stretched.

As he started to walk by her, still amused by her unexpected and R-rated declaration, she reached out for his hand and gently pulled him towards her. “Ten minutes,” she reasserted in a soft voice. “Then I’ll finish up and you’ll finish up, and we’ll go home.”

“What about the kids?” he inquired, stepping closer to her.

“I’ve learnt to understand that they’re old enough to take care of themselves...most of the time,” she said with a hint of a smile. “They’ll check in when they’re ready and they’ll call us if they need us.”

“I’m proud of you,” he announced.

“Likewise,” she replied with a small nod.

Slipping a hand to her waist, Flynn leaned in and placed his lips softly on Eve’s, gently pushing his body against hers. It was light but insistent, his lips were warm and slightly chapped, and lingered with the taste of the coffee he’d probably been overindulging in.

A surge of fluttering erupted in Eve’s stomach at his touch and her lips curled into smile. Just as she was about to melt into him and enjoy what she’d been missing all day, the pressing matters of the moment flitted back into her mind. Regretfully she tore away from him, pressing her hand to his chest and gently pushing him away, earning a moan of protest from him.

“Receipts,” she mumbled, her cheeks slightly flushed.

“Not right now,” he insisted, shaking his head adamantly, attempting to lean in again.

“Yes right now,” she pressed, shooing him away once more.

“Ugh fine,” he conceded, shoulders slumping. “I’m still proud of you though,” he winked, giving her a quick peck on the lips before finally heading to his office, Eve beaming as she watched him go.

“And don’t run off to a random corner of the Library to avoid this,” she called out, suddenly very aware that she wasn’t surprised he might do exactly that.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he shouted back.       

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
